This invention relates to a metal pallet.
Heretofore, wooden pallets have been widely used. When transporting in a container the wooden pallets loaded with products to be exported, however, the water contained in the pallets will evaporate as the ambient temperature rises. Dew would then form as the temperature falls. The dew thus formed would sometimes rust the products held on the pallets. Accordingly, dew-free metal pallets have recently come into general use, although they still involve many drawbacks, such as being heavy, expensive, and difficult to handle.